


Behind the smiling mask.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: There's a prophecy that tells of a sacrifice, for the sins of their father's, one of Hades children to spend eternity alone (without a soul).Callie, a child of Hades who wears a mask over their daily life. Their happy smiles lie to everyone as this child of Hades knows the truth of their fate to be...





	1. The new camper.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't an Archive warning on here only because they didn't have the warning I needed.
> 
> {Warning} This story has talk of Depression, Cutting, Attempts of Suicied and suicidal thinking. If you have such problems, please do not read this book. I don't want this story to have been the shove someone wanted (or didn't want) in that direction.  
> and thank you.

In Camp Half-Blood everyone has their place, every child belongs and every child finds their talent and family. A camp filled with troubled teen-heroes and other creatures of Myth and Legend, all there to take down monsters and protect mankind And just like every camp, word travels fast as news that one of Grover's friends had found another Demigod and were on their way but needed back up because of some Gorgans were following them and were quickly gaining on them.

The forest surrounding the camp was oddly silent as the group of campers of the Ares and Athena cabin make their way through to where the Satyre had said he and the newfound Demigod were. Something felt quite off about the forest for some reason, so they were all on edge as they jogged to the east end of the forest.

As they emerge into a clearing the two they were looking for came running out of the forest and into the clearing. They run over to the group and behind them.  
"Their coming!"  
The satyr yells as the two-run past them, one Athena camper follows them while the rest prepare for a fight, getting into battle stances as the Gorgons appear out of the forest.  
The satyr, the Athena camper, and the new camper run as fast as their legs could carry them, eventually arriving at the camp entrance.  
The satyr sighs tiredly as he then bends down a bit to catch his breath, the new camper just stands there, panting quietly as their hazel brown eyes scan their surroundings, taking in the new scenery.  
The new campers eyes widen in wonder and surprise as a huge centaur comes out of one of the buildings and makes it's way over to them.  
"Woah...."  
The new camper whispers as they watch the creature of myth make it's way over, coming closer and closer, soon reaching them. The new camper could tell it was a guy now that it was closer, the centaur smiles warmly at the hazel eyed newbie.  
"Welcome, I'm Chiron. And what is your name little one?"  
He asks in a calming voice that made one feel safe, the newbie smiles back up at Chiron.  
"I'm Callie."  
She chirps back happily, she felt quite welcome here.


	2. A child of Hades?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a prophecy that tells of a sacrifice, for the sins of their father's, one of Hades children to spend eternity alone (without a soul).   
> Callie, a child of Hades who wears a mask over their daily life. Their happy smiles lie to everyone as this child of Hades knows the truth of their fate to be...

After general introductions, Callie was lead around the camp on a tour, her tour guide being Annabeth daughter of Athena. First, they visited all of the cabins, then the training grounds where they stayed for a very great amount of time, the same with the Athena cabin and library. The newcomer followed calmly and with a smile, listening to Annabeth, enjoying listening to her talk excitedly about her favorite places. Callie personally liked the library and went all book nerd, going around and oohing and aahing at all the book full of lore and other wonderfully interesting things. Though eventually, they both had to be dragged out of there to continue the tour, she had a smile on the entire time she was there, enjoying every bit of the tour.

Hours later, and after dinner, the two return to the center of the camp. Selene, the goddess of the moon gracefully rides her chariot through the sky, slowly bringing forth night. Chiron gathers all of the campers around the blazing bonfire, Callie ends up sitting down near Annabeth since she was the only person that the young newbie somewhat knew.

A few of the camper and stayers bring marshmallows and marshmallow sticks, plus all of the other necessary items needed for making smores. A few of the campers bring instruments and sit down, they tune their instruments before talking about which songs they should sing.

Callie smiles happily as she looks around at the warm and welcoming environment around her, she looks over at Annabeth to see the blonde surrounded by her own friends, Callie's smile faltered but only slightly, she was fast to put the smile back on her face. She turns her head and looks away, instead, looking towards where the bonfire would soon be, she sighs softly as she watches the fire slowly grow bigger and bigger.

The campers soon begin to start singing camp songs as the sky grew darker and darker, Callie would join in, in the singing from time to time as some songs she just didn't know. After a while, Chiron finally came forward and announced that it was time for the new camper to come into the middle so their godly parent could claim them. This was Callie's queue to stand up, She takes a shaky breath as she slowly stands up and makes her way closer to the fire, but not to close of course.

Once in the middle, she turns to face the centaur, waiting for what he said would happen to happen. The campers all grow quiet as they all wait to see who the newbies godly parent was and which cabin she would belong to.

Minutes pass and campers slowly start to whisper to one another as Callie had yet to be claimed, wondering why she hadn't been claimed already since usually every camper is claimed almost immediately. Eventually, Chiron walks over and gently places his hand on her shoulder, she tilts her head up to look at him, giving him a weak smile. "Guess they don't want me." She says giving a sad chuckle. Chiron frowns, shaking his head slightly before looking up at the sky. "No.....We'll try again tomorrow." He replies as he looks back down at Callie, she frowns a bit and looks down. "Okay." She murmurs softly as they both turn around, Chiron begins to lead her away from the bonfire bit, as did the rest of the campers. But as they had only made it a few feet away, suddenly black wisps of smoke appear above her head and the mark of Hades appears from within the smoke, Callie gasps in surprise as she looks up, trying to see what was above her head that was making Chiron and all of the other campers stop and stare in shock.

Callie, was a child of Hades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story so far. This is just an idea so please comment what you think. Your feedback is very important for it will tell me whether or not I should continue this story.


	3. All Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there no one in the Hades family?

Crickets chirp as night had taken over the sky, giving the Hades cabin the look of an abandoned building in a creepy graveyard. Callie stares up at the big dark cabin that was currently looming over her, Chiron and a few girls had come and brought her some necessities to get her by for now till she could go back out and pack her own things since she had to leave in a hurry from monsters.

She sighs softly as she hesitates a bit before stepping up to the steps and slowly climbs them up to the door. The door was black and had a skull on it, a small smile appears as her hazel brown eyes take in her surroundings. "Woah...cool." She murmurs to herself as she takes a step closer towards the door, She takes a shaky breath before opening the door. She figured that like every other cabin she would have siblings, this excited her. Sure she ha a younger brother back home, but she figured here...they could be friends.

She pushes open the door, a big smile on her face as she was ready to meet her brothers and sisters, only to be met with an empty cabin, not a soul in sight. There were bunks and things set up for if campers were to stay there, but not a camper or any belongings of campers, no one was living here.

Callie frowns as she looks around at the empty cabin before her, a soft sigh leaves her as she slowly walks in. "Even with a godly parent...." She murmurs softly. 'I'm all alone...' She thinks as she looks around the dark cabin, she lets out a soft sigh and then sets her armful of things on to one of the many coffin bunks.

She sighs softly and sets her things onto the little nightstand by the lower bunk, she takes one of the few blankets that were at the end of the bunk and tucks it up so it was like a curtain in front of the opening on the bottom bunk. She then slides into a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt before putting away her other clothes and crawling into her new little hidey-hole. She slides under the covers and lays there quietly, maybe tomorrow she would be able to make some friends at least. She closes her eyes and not long after falls into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update this story guys, I was at a loss for a bit on how I should continue, but it may take longer and I might not be able to post a new chapter every Friday but I will try.
> 
> Please Like, Comment, and Share. <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, again its just an idea so, please comment, I need feedback to know whether or not this story is any good.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter was so small, its an introductory chapter for I figured it was best to end the chapter where I did, plus I love leaving cliffhangers.


End file.
